leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed Humans (22nd century)
A list of unnamed Humans from the 22nd century. Bar patron This hostile and xenophobic individual was the patron of a bar also visited by the Denobulan Doctor Phlox in 2154. The man harassed Phlox and strongly urged him to leave the establishment. When Phlox's crewmates Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather came to their friend's defense, the man berated the officers, blaming Starfleet's space exploration for attracting non-Humans to Earth. A brawl ensued between the Enterprise officers and several other bar patrons and was only defused when Phlox expanded his face in an instinctive defensive posture. ( ) Commander suggested this individual may have been involved when Phlox was abducted from Earth later that year, though it was ultimately found to be the work of Rigelians working for the Klingons. ( ) Bar patrons These Humans visited a bar on Earth in 2154 that was also visited by Dr. Phlox. They were present when another bar patron harassed Phlox. Some were involved in the brawl, and the other watched this fight and were frightened when Phlox puffed up his face. ( ) File:Human bar patron 1, 2154.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Human bar patron 2, 2154.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Human bar patron 3, 2154.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Human bar patron 4, 2154.jpg|''Played by Paul Scott'' File:Human bar patron 5, 2154.jpg|''Played by Alex Chansky'' Civilian ceremony attendees These civilians attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161 on Earth and listened to Jonathan Archer's speech. ( ) episode and was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 1.jpg|''Played by André Bormanis'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 2.jpg|''Played by Amy Kate Connolly'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 3.jpg|''Played by David Trotti'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 4.jpg|''Played by Juan Fernandez'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 5.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 6.jpg|''Played by Larry Nemecek'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 7.jpg|''Played by Amanda Pooley'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 8.jpg|''Played by Judith Reeves-Stevens'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 9.jpg|''Played by Donna Rooney'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 10.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 11.jpg|''Played by Dave Rossi'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 12.jpg|''Played by Richard Sarstedt'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 13.jpg|''Played by Lili Malkin'' File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 14.jpg|''Played by J.R. Quinonez'' Cole's family Amanda Cole's family moved north of her hometown a few years prior to 2153, sparing her from losing any of them in the Xindi incident. ( ) }} Earth embassy officials Nine Human officials visited the United Earth Embassy on in 2154. They checked through the foyer security point operated by Corporal Askwith. Moments later, a bomb exploded in the embassy and caused the death of thirty-one Humans. ( ) File:Human official 1, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 2, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 3, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 4, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 5, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 6, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 7, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 8, The Forge.jpg|''Played by Michael Cassidy'' File:Human official 9, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Enterprise launch guests These twenty-nine Humans were guests during the launch of Enterprise NX-01 on April 12 2151. They listened to the speech of Admiral Maxwell Forrest and the recorded speech of Zeframe Cochrane, had drinks, and applauded for the new crew headed by Captain Jonathan Archer. ( ) on Paramount Stage 18.|Beside the identified performers in this scene are also the following: Marijane Cole, Milton James Donaldson, Hank Gartrel, Max Thayer, Mark Watson, Simone Montanti, Gina Chai, David Keith Anderson, Kenneth Beck, F. Alekseyeva, B. Burton, L. English, N. Gehr, , M. Tucker, K. Williams, J. Harris, R. Michael, J. Nunez, W. Oldford, A. Thomas, and R. Rosenberg.}} File:Enterprise launch guest 1.jpg|''Played by Janet Dey'' File:Enterprise launch guest 2.jpg|''Played by Betty Matsushita'' File:Enterprise launch guest 3.jpg|''Played by Kristin Lindquist'' File:Enterprise launch guest 4.jpg|''Played by Maria Celeste Genitempo'' File:Enterprise launch guest 5.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Enterprise launch guest 6.jpg|''Played by Woody Bosco'' File:Enterprise launch guest 7.jpg|''Played by Joel Steingold'' File:Enterprise launch guests 1.jpg|''A back shot of the group'' File:Enterprise launch guests 2.jpg|''A front shot of the group'' Hernandez's family Brother In 2154, Erika Hernandez's brother called her to inform her that her old high school had been re-named after Jonathan Archer. ( ) }} Father Erika's father wanted her to be an explorer, something she recalled wistfully to Archer, saying she saw her three-year-prior self in the . ( ) }} Fusion patrons These three Humans visited the night club on Earth in 2151. One year later, T'Pol remembered a visit to this club during a mind meld with Tolaris. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8.}} File:Fusion patron 1.jpg|''Played by Michael Braveheart'' File:Fusion patron 2.jpg|''Played by Linda Lane'' File:Fusion patron 3.jpg|''Played by Josh Sher'' Professor This professor got into an argument with John Frederick Paxton in which they opined that Colonel Phillip Green was a genocidal madman. Upon hearing Paxton recount this in 2155, Daniel Greaves guessed that they both had had the same professor. ( ) |It is possible that they were in fact thinking of different people.}} IME receptionist The Interspecies Medical Exchange receptionist was on the other end of the line when Jonathan Archer, who was transported back ten months in the past by , tried to contact Starfleet. He asked her if there was a Doctor Phlox there, and she replied yes, and asked if he wanted her to contact him. He said no. ( ) Linguistic students These twenty linguistic students and were taught an alien language by Hoshi Sato at a university in Brazil on Earth in 2151 when Captain Jonathan Archer visited Sato to tell her about the advanced departure of Enterprise. ( ) on location in Malibu.}} File:Linguistic student 1.jpg|''Played by Cesar Rodriguez'' File:Linguistic student 2.jpg|''Played by Rafael Boza'' File:Linguistic student 3.jpg|''Played by Sven Lindstrom'' File:Linguistic student 4.jpg|''Played by Sonia Parikh'' File:Linguistic students 1.jpg|''Played by Renae Duran, Devinna Garcia, Alyssa Espinoza, Betty Jimenez,'' File:Male linguistic student.jpg|''Christy Melendrez, Stephanie Nunez, Sandra Quoos, Tyler Abrams,'' File:Linguistic students 2.jpg|''Paulo Caillile, Manuel Cazz, Edwin Garcia, Nelson Grande,'' File:Female linguistic student.jpg|''Connie Kang, Alberto Hector, James Lozano, and Gilbert Morales'' Mayweather's family Grandfather Sister Uncle Travis Mayweather's uncle was the source of a ghost story once told by Mayweather. The story recounted a man named George Webb, who was supposedly a personal friend of the uncle's. ( ) }} McCoy's great-great-granddaddy This great-great-granddaddy was one of Leonard McCoy's progenitors who lived in the American South and was rumored to have the finest garden in the area. He also had a recipe for weed spray that McCoy used against the swoopers on the planet Phylos in 2269. ( ) }} News reporters Four reporters along with Gannet Brooks covered Nathan Samuels address to the diplomats at an early meeting to draft a charter for the Coalition of Planets in 2154. ( ) File:CoalitionofPlanets2155.jpg|Four reporters File:Reporter 1, 2155.jpg|''Played by Rafeedah Keys'' O'Malley's friends These two people appeared on a picture in Patricia F. O'Malley's quarters, along with Patricia herself. ( ) Reed's aunts These two women were unmarried aunts of Malcolm Reed. In 2151, they were unable to tell Hoshi Sato what his favorite foods were. ( ) |His aunt may be one of these aunts.}} Samuels' father Nathan Samuels' father died in a freighter accident while a Denobulan was piloting it. Samuels' blaming of the pilot led him to join Terra Prime, an action he later regretted. ( ) }} Sato's family Grandmother This grandmother of Hoshi Sato held on to a special Japanese recipe for oden that was shared with the young Sato. It was reportedly one of this grandmother's specialties that had been passed down for generations. ( ) }} Mother This woman was the mother of Hoshi Sato. In Sato's 2152 imagining of her supposed death in a transporter accident, her mother wasn't home when the time came to inform her family that she'd died. Her father told Jonathan Archer that he needed time to break the news to her mother. ( ) She had always wanted Hoshi to take piano lessons. In 2154, struggling to understand a language, Sato commented that she wished she'd listened to her. ( ) , Sato tells Archer she's sending books and clothing home to her mother.}} Siblings These two siblings, one older, one younger than Sato, were mentioned in her personnel file as of 2155. ( ) Scott's grandmother(s) According to Montgomery Scott, he likened the experimental transwarp drive that the was equipped with to the equivalent of his grandmother being "a wagon if she had wheels." ( ) The alternate reality version of mentioned her to Jaylah, stating, "''My grand nanny used to say that you can not break sticks in a bundle". ( ) }} Senator This female senator was one of the official guests of the first flight of the NX-Alpha at the NX-Control in 2143. ( ) sailor of the year Kathleen J. Grant in a cameo appearance.}} Senator's aide This aide of a female senator was among the official guests at the NX-Control during the first flight of the NX-Alpha in 2143. ( ) Soong's mother The mother of Arik Soong was a former chemist. When Doctor Jeremy Lucas referred to Soong as an SOB, Soong revealed her occupation. ( ) }} Tucker's family Grandma This grandma of Tucker's was known for doling out at least one piece of advice to her grandson during his lifetime. When T'Pol criticized Humans for still eating animal flesh, Tucker piped up and told her that "Grandma taught me never to judge a species by their eating habits." ( ) }} Mother This woman was the mother of Trip and Elizabeth Tucker and the wife of Charles Tucker II. When Trip was seven, she bought him a copy of Emory Erickson: Father of the Transporter and read it to him every night for a month at his request. ( ) |In the first draft script of (which had the working title "Equilibrium"), this character was established, in Trip Tucker's dialogue, as having needed, one Halloween during her sons' childhood, to take them to a hospital so they could have their stomachs pumped because they had eaten too much candy after going trick or treating.|In a deleted scene from , she was referred to as having encouraged Trip to apologize for having stolen his teacher's pencil, even though he hadn't done so, as the teacher had claimed he had.}} Brother Trip's brother spent weeks practicing the two-step with Trip in order to help him prepare for the school dance at Bayshore Elementary because he wanted to be able to impress Melissa Lyles there. ( ) |In the first draft script of "Fusion" (which had the working title "Equilibrium"), this character and Trip Tucker were referred to, in the latter's dialogue, as having required, one Halloween during their childhood, for their mother to take them to a hospital so they could have their stomachs pumped because they had eaten too much candy after going trick or treating.|The novel The Good That Men Do gives his name as . In the novel, he is gay and has a husband and an adopted son.}} Nephew Trip Tucker's nephew was a student of Miss 's fourth grade class at Worley Elementary School in Kenmare, County Kerry, Ireland on Earth. In 2151, he and the other students sent their letters and drawings to . ( ) Tucker's former teacher This woman falsely accused Trip Tucker of stealing a pencil from her desk. Tucker recalled that "she wasn't going to let me go on the field trip to Pensacola unless I apologized. My mother told me I should tell her I was sorry" and that "it's okay to apologize when you shouldn't have to, just as long as you don't mean it." ( ) }} Warp Five Complex scientists Four scientists and Henry Archer were present when Zefram Cochrane opened the newly-built Warp Five Complex in 2119 on Earth. The speech was again used during the launch of Enterprise NX-01 in 2151. ( ) and were listed as scientists on the call sheet of the episode.|It is possible that one of the scientists is Doctor Tasaki.}} Water polo players 2151 These Humans were part of a 2151 water polo match between the University of Texas and Stanford University. ( ) 2152 While forced to stay at the catwalk for several days, Captain Jonathan Archer watched a water polo match of these teams on a PADD. ( ) File:Water polo players 1, 2152.jpg|Four players File:Water polo players 2, 2152.jpg|Three players File:Water polo players 3, 2152.jpg|Three players and the referee Woman at Starfleet Headquarters This woman visited Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco several times in the 2150s. ( ) See also * A-6 excavation team personnel * [[Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel#Alternate timeline| Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]] * North Star inhabitants de:Weitere Menschen (22. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (22ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Mensen (22e eeuw) Humans (22nd century) Category:Deleted and unused material in background Category:Athletes Category:Educators Category:Government officials Category:Scientists